Volibear/Strategy
Skill usage * is a great way of baiting enemies to overcommit in a fight to kill you. It heals a lot in a fairly short amount of time. However, note that it is less effective against burst damage. ** and other heals stack very well with , because you can use them to survive burst at low HP. * also gives a stack of . If you're at two stacks, use to throw the enemy behind you and go in for the kill with . * deals additional damage based on the enemy's missing health; due to this fact and its high cooldown, it's better to use it to finish off an enemy rather than initiating with it, since it scales better later in the fight. * Flinging an enemy with and then activating makes it difficult for enemies to run from you, giving you an opportunity to drop their health down with normal attacks and finish them off with . ** Alternatively, when chasing nimble opponents with that you can only just barely reach, using to slow catch up to them can give you the opportunity to fling them. * can be used to differentiate a champion from its copy, in the case of or , as it will slow the champion but fear the copy. * While jungling with Volibear, you can use to fear minions in the middle of their attack animations, thereby cancelling that attack. While this may make only a small difference with one camp, this may be more significant if kept in mind throughout the whole path, especially against the slow attacking Blue Golem. * is very effective for pushing and farming, as using it and can clear minion waves quite effectively, and combined with Attack Speed can deal a nice amount of damage to champions as well. * Volibear could be considered a good counter pick if going against a team with a large amount of magic damage, as most of the items he would build to compliment his kit have a fair amount of Magic Resistance. Build Suggestions * is a great item for Volibear, as it gives him attack speed, which is great for damage output, and it's magic resistance, on top of the useful on-hit. * is also a great item for Volibear. Although the healing increase is small, the other benefits of having this item, those being Cooldown Reduction , magic resistance, and health, make it a good pick if magic damage is a problem. If, however, physical damage is more of a problem, consider building a , , or both. *As Volibear's damage output with some items and his abilities is fairly good if he's given enough time to whittle his opponents down, buying a to keep your enemies in range, in combination with the Movement Speed/toss of his , can make it extremely difficult for enemies to escape. This item combined with and the health from his other items and his passive can give Volibear an edge against most opposition that lacks a significantly higher damage output or sustain. Build usage * synergizes very well with your passive allowing you to heal for a lot more over the duration. * Since only two of his skills scale off AP, is free to diversify into tankier items. * Volibear can perform well with an off tank build. * Since only 2 of abilities get ability power contribution, building attack damage and Health is a good choice. This allows Volibear to become one of the best 1v1 and 2v1 fighters in the game from the high amount of damage from and the extra 155 damage added to auto attacks from . A good build to use for AD/Health is to start with , then work your way into and . * Two of the primary Volibear items are and . is a better value, but because Volibear has trouble sticking onto a target past his initial burst, may be better against teams with heavy escape mechanisms. * When building offense on Volibear, it is important to remember that scales well off of attack speed and that is much easier to trigger the faster you can get three attacks off. This means that building attack speed as your offensive source is very profitable. ** is one of the primary offense items for Volibear, as it gives both good offense and good defense, allowing him to serve both his primary roles. ** is another good choice as it adds a fair amount of health and a good chunk of attack speed. Fun factor aside, the chain lighting proc alongside also grant substantial AoE damage in teamfights. * is a viable build option for Volibear. The health gives Volibear more durability while boosting the effects of through the health and attack speed bonus. The attack speed and life steal aura can help your teammate during a teamfight. Recommended builds Countering * early game is strong, so be wary of being near his turret, due to his healing from and throw-back from . * him when he is low on health to reduce the effect of his . * greatly depends on having high amounts of health to add damage to his . Items such as and are great counters; their damage is based on the target's maximum health. ** also works quite well at the beginning of a fight, as its damage is based on 30% of the target's current health and an additional 3.5% for every 100 ability power. * Keep your team spread when attacking to minimize the AoE damage from . * If you see Volibear charging at you with , and you know that you will not be able to prevent being hit, it sometimes can be a good idea to move to the side shortly before he hits you. That way you do not get thrown into the direct opposit direction of your escape route, which sometimes can give you the inch you need to survive. * If you got hit by , you should quickly decide if you can choose another escape route instead of your initial one. If you can, you do not have to run past him and receive less hits. * abilities may seem like they are good at chasing champions, but because they have long cooldowns and because they are all melee range, he cannot keep up an extended chase. As long as your tank absorbs the initial burst, is fairly vulnerable to kiting. * damage relies on attack speed, particularly his abilities and . This makes attack speed reduction items such as or strong against him. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVrWNNnhSww Category:Champion strategies